


The Long Sleeved and Fluffy

by DanmakuSpam



Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-27
Updated: 2014-09-27
Packaged: 2018-02-18 09:04:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2342804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanmakuSpam/pseuds/DanmakuSpam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clear finds some old sweatshirts.<br/>Ones that have long sleeves and are warm.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Long Sleeved and Fluffy

**Author's Note:**

> i like noicle.  
> Anyway, This is pretty much and AU where Aoba only used scrap on Koujaku and Noiz.  
> I'm still bad a writing sorry.

A quiet Sunday morning. Thats what it was. It was mid-winter and it was also pretty cold. There was an amazing amount of snow outside. Kids would probably be outside playing in that snow, they would make snowmen, snow angels and maybe get into a snowball fight. But not today, for today was a bit different. Some would say it was freezing out, maybe some would even say even say it was cold enough to freeze hell over. But thats not how Noiz would say it, he would say..

"It's cold as balls out there, why did we have to come in January..?" The boys tone was deadpan, but if you tried hard enough you can tell that he was serious. He was sitting on the couch watching the weather channel, it looks like it wasn't going to get warmer anytime soon..

"Noiz-san! You wanted to move as fast as you could! That's why we packed our stuff, got on a plane, and moved to Germany! So now our love is in two different places! It was also nice of Aoba-san to help us pack too". The other boy was unpacking, he was pushing boxes around and picking them up and moving them, one place to another. "Noiz-san, Why couldn't we have brought my bottle collection? It was so shiny.." The white haired boy stared off into space for a moment and looked back at Noiz.

Noiz turned around to face the boy, "This is the hundredth time I've told you Clear, they would break easily and it would take up too much space. Plus, you can collect new bottles and shiny things, I'll help." Noiz turned back around and hugged his knees to his chest. He needed to get warm quickly. He would have liked it much better if he had come during the Spring or Summer. But why he came in Winter? Well..even Noiz didn't know.

Clear was upset at the fact he had to start his collection all over again, but he was glad to do it with Noiz. Clear wanted to give Aoba his shiny collection, but Noiz said it was better to leave them or recycle them. Perhaps he could make the collection even better and bigger than the last!

While Clear was moving around boxes in the apartment, Noiz was constantly monitoring the weather channel to see if it would get any warmer, or if there would be a break in the weather. Hopefully. Since there were no seasons in Midorijima, Noiz never really needed heavy clothing to keep warm. Not that he could feel it before Scrap. Scrap is what changed Noizs life for probably the better. But unknown to why.. Aoba ended up with the old man instead of Noiz. He heard from the grape vine that Aoba used Scrap on the old man too.

Noiz turned over to face Clear who was still moving the boxes place to place.

"Oi, Clear, You don't have to keep moving the boxes now. We can do that later".

"But the more I move the boxes! The less the work we have to do later!"

Noiz shrugged and turned back around to the TV.

Clear was finding a place for each box to go to, so they wouldn't be in the way. After another half-hour of moving boxes Clear is almost done with the job. There was just one more box left. One without a label.. The other boxes had labels on them like 'Clothes' or 'Photos', but this one was blank. Without hesitation, Clear opened up the box to find...blankets? No wait..not blankets. Sweatshirts. Clear didn't own these so they had to belong to Noiz. Then suddenly, Clear got an idea.

He quickly slipped on a light yellow sweatshirt. The color was worn down and it was stretched out. It even went past Clears hands. This was a nice warm sensation that Clear felt. Like he was giving himself a hug. He pulled down the hood and quietly went up to Noiz. He then slipped his arms around Noizs neck and planted a kiss on top of his head. The long sleeves draped over Noiz, almost like a curtain. Noiz then looked up at Clear with a deadpan look.

"Where did you find that?"

"It was in the unmarked box. It was full of sweatshirts!"

Noiz got up and walked over to the box and picked some of the sweatshirts up and looked at them one by one

"These aren't mine.."

"Then whose are they, Noiz-san?"

Noiz dumped the box out and kept looking around at the sweatshirts, until he saw a small note.

"I know it's pretty cold in Germany right now. So I thought you and Clear would need these! -Aoba"

Honestly, Noiz felt a bit touched that Aoba went out of his way to give him some Winter clothes. He was always so damn nice.

Noiz slipped on a dark green sweatshirt and kept up the hood. Then he walked up to Clear and hugged him. 'Oh Thank fucking god, hes warm' he thought.

"N-Noiz-san?" Clears face was now lightly dusted with a light shade of pink. Clear returned the hug and sweeped Noiz off his feet. Literally.

Clear brought Noiz over to the couch and laid him down on the couch and got on top of him.

He placed a kiss onto Noizs lips. The soft feeling of Noizs lips onto his own was a great sensation. A perfect match.

After a small makeout session. Both boys ended up falling asleep. Both in sweatshirts courtesy of Aoba. Long sleeved and fluffy sweatshirts.


End file.
